chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Young
Mark Young is a minor character used by Pippy in World 10: School. He is an Atari, like his older step-brother Christian Olsen. Mark speaks with an Irish accent, as he was raised in Dublin. Mark attends The Nameless School, is 18 years old, and is dating Lily Walker. Appearance Mark's hair is naturally black, but he dyes it anyway, so it is slightly darker that it is generally. His hair is also very straight, but he still straightens it so it falls into his face. He has naturally pale skin and is quite skinny, despite being muscular in a non-obvious fashion. His eyes are a bright blue shade. Abilities As a new blood Atari, Mark can possess only two or three powers. He naturally feeds off emotions, meaning that he always knows what others are feeling, but he can still eat, breathe and drink at will, although none of these are essential for life. Only emotions and the presence of others are essential. Mark can sense these emotions and describe them as tastes. Mark's first ability is that of Music Skill. This is the ability to perform brilliantly in all aspects of music. Mark knows how to be able to play any instrument the second he touches it, and is able to work out how to play any piece perfectly just by glancing at the score-sheet or hearing it briefly. He can compose with ease also, and possesses a perfect singing voice. In short, the ability makes him a musical genius. Family & Relationships *Mother - Alana Olsen *Father - Harry Young (Deceased) *Step-Father - David Olsen *Step-Brother - Christian Olsen *Girlfriend - Lily Walker Etymology Mark is a Latin name meaning "Mars", which is a reference to the Roman god of war. This has no real link to Mark's personality, as he is a very gentle and shy person. His surname, Young, is English in origin, meaning "young". Brief History Mark was only six years old when his father died and his mother remarried when Mark was thirteen years old. He moved to the Nameless School only a year afterwards. Mark began dating Lily Walker when he was seventeen, shortly after both were captured by a group of men who'd raided the school to capture students. Both had been kept in the same cell and rescued at the same time. Months later, Mark travelled with Greg Baxendale and Lily to try and find a specific sword to help his friend Danielle Lewin when she was fighting against her Ainsprid. After a day of searching, Mark located the weapon in a museum and the three of them went later that night to steal it. Greg stole the sword and passed it on to Mark, expecting him to travel to give it directly to Dani while he fought his own Ainsprid, Apheri, but instead Mark returned and killed Apheri, temporarily saving Greg's life. He still died of his injuries but because of Mark's interference he wasn't poisoned, meaning that he would still be reincarnated. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters